Giant Red Slime
The Giant Red Slime is a foe in . It appears mostly around the fiery wasteland that is the Volcano Peak. It is a member of the Giant Slime enemy class. Appearance The Giant Red Slime looks like most other Giant Slimes; it is an oversized version of the smaller Red Slime with three smaller blobs for "limbs". It has a multitude of brown stones protruding from its back (one of which has speared a tiny Red Slime) and is filled with an assortment of bones from some unknown animal. Overview The Giant Red Slime is a mighty foe who takes no damage from any magic and can unleash a fearsome barrage of - and -elemental attacks. A Giant Red Slime can not only deal heavy Fire damage but also debuff either stat as well as heal its Fire-themed allies not immune to magic. Due to their magic immunity, Natalie's only options are the Meow Meow skill, attacking items or / with the Death Bringer staff. Lance's Deep Blue gun will deal some serious damage with Double Shot/Unload, and so would Matt's Heaven's Gate sword with Seiken. That said, a Berserker Matt with the Soul Eater will out-damage the Heaven's Gate. It may be best to have Matt alone attack the Giant Red Slime while having the other party members disregard it until it is the only foe left in the wave. Statistics spells. Immune to magical damage. |HP = 450 |Atk = 4 |Def = 4 |Mag = 4 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 3.8 |Exp = 80 |AP = 15 |Gold = 80 |fire = 300% |water = -100% |earth = 100% |poison = -80% |holy = -70% |doom = -100% |item1name = Cupcake |item1chance = 100% |item2name = Red Potion |item2chance = 80% |item3name = Magmaball |item3chance = 60% |item4name = Ruby |item4chance = 40%}} The Giant Red Slime is completely immune to any source of magical damage, any magical attack that hits it will deal 0 damage instead. However, that doesn't prevent status effects nor stat debuffs from being inflicted. Prior to the 2016 update, - and -elemental attacks were an exception to the rule, independent of their element %. With these exceptions cut, the slime can no longer heal from its own Hot Ash attack, and cannot be damaged by the status despite being weak to the element. Attacks and Abilities |Acc3 = 200% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = B |Berserk3 = B |Notes3 = Allies will only be hit for 15/3 power and won't ever have their Magic Defence debuffed. |Attack4 = Firestorm |Target4 = All |Power4 = 33/3 |Type4 = Magical |Element%4 = 100% |Element4 = Fire |StatusChance4 = 50% |StatusStrength4 = 5% |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Syphon4 = B |Berserk4 = B |Attack5 = Dragon Flame |Target5 = Single |Power5 = 70 |Type5 = Physical |Element%5 = 100% |Element5 = Fire |StatusChance5 = 50% |StatusStrength5 = 1x |StatusIcon5 = |Acc5 = 110% |Crit5 = 20% |RdF5 = 10% |Syphon5 = B |Berserk5 = B}} Battle logic * Berserked → Body Slam; * Syphoned → Body Slam (1/2), Ground Pound (1/2); * Otherwise → Body Slam (3/12), Ground Pound (3/12), Hot Ash (4/12), Firestorm (1/12), Dragon Flame (1/12). Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Foes